Mito Uzumaki: A Kunoichi's Tale
by Amxal
Summary: what if Naruto was much smarter as a child, what if there was something that no one knew about him. this is the tale of Naruto after releasing a certain seal that has been on him since birth. currently rated T possibly M in the future.
1. Chapter 1: her revelations

**Author's note**

**This is the first chapter of my first story. So I appreciate it if people give constructive criticism because I know for a fact that I am not perfect at English despite it being my first language. For haters if you don't like the story then write your own or don't even read this, well I've taken enough of your time so let's begin the story.**

Chapter 1 Revelations

Naruto Uzumaki was a smart child, at only the tender age of four he was able to see the looks of hatred from the villagers around him, no one taught him anything he taught it all to himself, how to read, write, count, everything. Naruto was also a very good hider though this skill had to come very early for the child as he needed to be able to evade the entire population of konoha.

Naruto was currently inside the hokage tower more specifically below the floor boards inside the hokage's office. No one noticed him not even the anbu, he learned only a few months early that he could hide his chakra. Naruto stayed there waiting hours on end till the hokage and his guards left for the night and locked down the office. Naruto slowly climbed out of his hiding spot and rolled up his sleeve revealing a small seal array. He bit his thumb and crossed blood over the seal before whispering kai. Smoke appeared and after it dissipated revealed a small four nearly five year old girl with vibrant red hair and six whisker marks on her cheeks. This was Mito Uzumaki named by her parents after the first jinchuriki of the kyubi no kitsune Mito Uzumaki. Mito promptly headed toward where the hokage kept several high ranking scrolls namely the scroll of sealing and a few others. Mito reached for the large scroll that held the name Namikaze on it. She opened it up and two more scrolls popped into existence both reading for Mito herself. She opened the first one revealing elegant writing that looked a little bit smudged as well. She began to read it, "Mito this is kaa-san here. My name is Kushina Uzumaki or better known to most people in the village as the red hot habanero. I'm currently writing this on my deathbed while holding you, my greatest joy. In this scroll contains everything about the Uzumaki clan, our styles of Fuinjustu, Taijutsu, Genjustsu, Kenjutsu, everything including my own chakra saber. I'm so sorry I won't be able to be with you growing up, not seeing any of your firsts but know that I'll always be proud of you no matter what my musume." Mito was in tears after reading this, this scroll was her mother's will. She knew the Sandaime was hiding something but this, this was something that shouldn't have been hid from her. She was an orphan for God's sake, her one and only wish was to know who her parents were but the Sandaime decided not to tell her or even give her a hint as to who they were. Mito then reeled herself in she still had one more will to read and this was her fathers. She stopped her crying before steeling herself for the will. "Mito this is Tou-san here, I'm Minato Namikaze or better known as the yondaime to the village, I don't have long as the kyubi is attacking our village so I will say I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I'm going to seal the kyubi inside of you making you a jinchuriki." She stopped reading for a moment as she read that line her hero, her father, was the one to put the bijuu inside of her condemning her to a life of hatred, she almost just stopped there but continued reading, "Now don't think for a single second that you're the demon, she may be sealed inside of you but you are Mito Uzumaki my pride and joy, inside this scroll is also my legendary techniques that only you will be able to use the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Mito I'm so sorry about this, I'm just about the worst father there is for doing this, but I can't ask another to give up their child if I wasn't willing to myself, also there is another seal at the bottom of this pour some chakra in it to reveal a fake of the original scroll, since I know the Sandaime will most likely not tell you about me and Kushina. Remember I love you Mito even if you hate me you'll always be my greatest joy, the day you were born was the happiest in my life, remember to be strong no matter what. Also there is a map to the house me and Kushina had and only you can get in."

Mito then poured a tiny bit of chakra into the seal reading fake and promptly put it where the original was held. She then took the large scroll and headed to her new home the one her parents held.

Mito quickly reached the compound and hurried inside during the dead of night. She quickly reached the house and opened the door revealing a large living room with moderate furnishings to the left was a doorway that connected it to the kitchen and dining room. Directly to the left was a set of spiral stairs leading up and down to different floors. She walked inside and noticed several photos lining the walls the one with the most impact to Mito was the photograph of her mother obviously pregnant with her father wrapping his arm around her and holding a hand on her stomach. Mito felt tears brimming at her eyes at the sight of this before wiping them off with her arms. She then went up the stairs to the second floor noticing six doors, she checked each one going down the hallway the first three held bedrooms, the fourth a bathroom, the fifth made her stop and drop to her knees in tears. This room was a nursery lined with spirals and foxes even a little plush fox in the crib. She walked over and picked the fox up and carried it with her to the final room, the final room was obviously the master suite holding a king sized four poster bed and a walk-in closest. There were also two other doors one leading to the master bathroom and one going back into the nursery. Mito then saw all the photos of her parents and broke down once again into to tears while holding the plush fox next to her chest. After sobbing for awhile she went onto the bed and fell asleep knowing her parents loved her and would be proud of her no matter what. Mito awoke the next day feeling better than ever before she hadn't explored the house fully yet due to her getting there in the middle of the night and breaking down at all the information she had gotten that day. She decided to go up the stairs once again the third floor revealed to be a large library with separate sections for all kinds of books and materials in the middle of the room was a large oak desk with a comfortable chair. Going up the stairs once more she saw the fourth and final floor was a large sauna for relaxation. She then went down the stairs heading to the basement, the basement held a large hot spring the size of a large pool. Mito then returned to the master room and opened the large scroll again going to her mother's will and getting out the Uzumaki style scrolls before noticing one titled bloodline. She promptly opened it and began reading, the scroll was once again in the elegant writing of her mother, "Mito our clan has held a few rare bloodlines since the age of the sage of six paths who is also the creator of our clan. Our bloodlines were perfect chakra control no matter the size of our chakra pools, the Shīringu-me or in other words the sealing eye, it's a dojutsu with one of the greatest abilities for our clan it allows us to see and place seals anywhere we want just by concentrating on the area where we want it, next was our insanely high affinity for lightning it is comparable to the nidaime's affinity for suiton only everyone in the clan had the high affinity, finally and one of my personal favorites was the chakra chains this bloodline only started in the generation previous to my own but it was confirmed to be a bloodline starting with me. I left several scrolls detailing everything about the bloodlines in the bottom of this scroll, they'll take a long time to master but I know you will be able to musume." Mito was amazed at this she had not only one bloodline but four bloodlines. She then picked up the beginning scroll of taijutsu labeled Senkai Ken or the swirling fist. She began reading the scroll which stated that the style was meant to frustrate the opponent by making it look like the user was "dancing" through their attacks. She then memorized the katas as they were shown on the page. Afterwards she began to commit them to muscle memory. After the light training she went to the kitchen to make herself lunch. After lunch she began to read the beginning scroll on fuinjutsu surprisingly it didn't take her nearly as long as she thought, she chalked down to being an uzumaki, as she read from history books to be a clan of sealing masters that three villages had to team up against to eradicate. She then moved onto the kenjutsu scroll opening it up and seeing her mother's handwriting labeling it as the Kaminari no Megami o odoru or the dancing thunder goddess. She read through the style with her mother noting how she took the original uzumaki style and made a main family version. There was also a wooden practice blade sealed into the bottom of the scroll. She put the style aside for now and began reading the genjustu scroll. Mito opened the scroll and immediately noticed that that it had five levels of scrolls going up from academy to kage control techniques before going on to explain how control directly influenced how powerful a genjutsu could be. She unsealed the academy control exercise and began to read it, it said that the beginning exercise would be to stick an object to the forehead and make it stick using chakra. The scroll even gave a few hints on how to do this. She than began the exercise noting how easy it was despite her large pool of chakra. She then moved onto the ninjutsu scroll once again in her mother's elegant writing the first jutsu inside the scroll was the kage bunshin which her mother went onto note how it was a rite of all uzumaki to know this jutsu and how the memories from clones would transfer to the user, the noting finished with how it would send muscle memory back but not muscle mass. She than began practicing it till she made only a single clone but knew that was a great start. Mito then noticed how late it was getting so she went back into the kitchen and made herself dinner before heading to the hot spring to relax and wipe off today's sweat. Before heading to bed she wrote down a schedule of what to practice at what times along with a regime for fitness. Mito then drifted peacefully off to sleep clutching the plush fox against her.

**A Few Months Later**

the date was now October tenth Mito's birth date, she was now turning five hiding inside her families house while the village celebrated the defeat of the kyubi no kitsune not even realizing that Mito the one they always tried to beat and form a mob around was not even in the main village. The day went peacefully with only the Sandaime worrying as he realized that Mito or as he knew Naruto as was nowhere to be found. The Sandaime thought of something though and by using his crystal ball he began searching for Naruto only to find a red headed girl practicing sword katas at the Minato's home. He then summoned a small monkey and began giving it a message, "tell whoever this girl is that I want to meet her at the hokage tower at midnight after everyone has gone home and is asleep." the summoned animal nodded and went away in a poof of smoke only to reappear where Mito was and give her the message.

**Midnight at the hokage tower**

Mito arrived at the hokage tower shortly after midnight noticing that the door was open, she then walked inside noting that the only other chakra in the tower was the Sandaime's. She walked into his office while he was siting behind his desk with his fingers interlocking. "now who are you?" he asked

"Simple I am Mito Uzumaki or as you knew me as Naruto Uzumaki." Mito answered truthfully to her grandfather figure who she still hadn't quite forgave. Hiruzen was shocked by this information as he thought that Minato and Kushina had a boy and had know that boy for the five short years of his life, "Bu-But how I knew you're parents had a boy not a girl?" he managed to say.

"That was because mom or dad placed a genjutsu seal on both me and my records stating that I was Naruto uzumaki a blond boy who would be turning five today." Mito explained before speaking again, "why did you keep who my parents were away from me Sandaime-sama? And before you say it was for my own good do you know what it's like to be hated by the village and not even know if your parents loved you, it's terrible add in the fact that I was an orphan and my own wish was to know who my parents were is just downright cruel." Mito said with a small voice. Hiruzen only looked down in shame before speaking, "I-I was trying to protect you but now I see I only hurt you more than protect you. Your father was a very powerful man that was hated by his enemies, enemies that if they knew you were his daughter would stop at nothing to kill or kidnap you. The same could also be said about your mother. I know I'm not worthy of your forgiveness so I won't even bother asking for it." The old man finished with his head held down in shame.

Mito was shocked by his honest answer and contemplated before speaking, "I can see why you did this jiji and I can't say I don't hate you a little for this but you are the person who actually cared and looked out for me even if you couldn't always be there so I forgive you." she said.

Hiruzen got up out of his seat and walked over to the girl before bending down and hugging her, "thank you Mito, Thank you. I promise you this I will not hold any secrets not related to the village safety from you any longer."

"oh and I already know about me holding the kyubi in the seal on my stomach." Mito added after the old man finished, though there was no shock from the old man as if he already knew she'd know if she knew who her parents were. "I'm Guessing Minato told you in his will didn't he?" The Sandaime asked. To which Mito nodded an affirmative. "He doesn't stop causing me paperwork even in the afterlife does he?" Hiruzen said to no one in particular.

"You're going to to have to tell the council about me being a girl aren't you?" Mito asked in a voice that already knew the answer.

The Sandaime nodded before explaining why, "Yes Mito I will and the village I know for a fact will get word of it, my law will stand and it will be more enforced." Mito nodded her head in acceptance. Hiruzen then saw how late it was getting and sent the girl home before heading home himself to prepare for tomorrow's meeting.

**The next day in the council chambers**

"Hokage-sama why have you called this meeting?" the village elder Homura asked. The others nodding in agreement.

"I've called this meeting due to some new interesting information about our resident jinchuriki." Sandaime stated

"The Demon child why?" Mebuki Haruno said with a condescending tone. Anbu quickly gathered around her with blades against her neck. The hokage motioned them to stand down.

"simple Naruto for his five year life has been under a genjutsu seal only for it to deactivate the day of the festival." The Hokage stated shocking

"Hiruzen-Sama if I may ask what does he look like now that the seal had worn off?" Shikaku Nara asked respectfully.

"She," Hiruzen began, "has vibrant red hair of the uzumaki clan along with violet eyes and a round face." Hiruzen finished.

The council was shocked and found it hard to believe that the uzumaki brat was now a five year old girl. Shikaku was the first to recover, "is she still going by Naruto or has she changed her name to something else?"

"Her name is now Mito Uzumaki, and she is the heiress to the Uzumaki clan." Hiruzen said once more shocking the civilian council. Said council was now shaking in fear and rage as they could no longer beat or mob the child as she now fell into an heiress role but realized they could all still glare, overprice her, and ignore her.

"That will be all, this council is now dismissed." Hiruzen said in a voice that spoke authority.


	2. Chapter 2: Her academic days

**Author's note**

**Alright guys and gals here's chapter 2, again criticism as long as it's constructive is appreciated, haters go make their own story or just don't read this and I'm not a pro at all the ins and outs of English. So enough of that here's the story**

Chapter 2: Her Academic days

Three years have passed since Mito's revelation of who her parents were and the council's and village's surprise at the demon now being a girl. All the shops in town still tried to charge her by an enormous overtax, almost all the villagers still glared at her, and almost everyone told their children to stay away. Mito had finally turned eight and was about to start the ninja academy starting in the next school year. She was giddy with excitement but also sadness knowing that no one else except for the Sandaime was happy about her attending the academy. The jinchuriki shook her head to rid it of the sad thoughts and focus on her current study of fuinjutsu. Over the three years she proved to be a true prodigy of fuinjutsu. She was currently focusing on the first book on master level fuinjutsu, and it was the most complicated one she had ever read. Mito then heard a clock ring signaling that another hour had past. She marked where she was in the book and closed it before heading to the hot spring to relax.

**Time skip to academy first day**

It was now the first day of the academy, Mito quickly ran to the building ignoring the glares sent her way by the villagers, she found her mother's diary one day going through the house and it told about how she was made fun of during the academy ad how she was an ice princess as people called her, since then Mito adopted the same act. She soon entered in the large building heading towards the first year classroom. She quietly entered and chose a seat in the middle of the classroom. She then got out a small book with a green cover, this book was her master fuinjutsu book, she also paid attention to her surroundings as she always suspected even in her own village that she would be attacked at any moment, this was truly a sad fact as no child should have to constantly look over their shoulder expecting some sort of attack to come. Slowly but surely the other students began to trickle in she noted that there were quite a lot of clan heirs in the same class as her. There was roughly thirty children in her class seven of them clan heirs much like herself, the rest were civilians who wanted to become shinobi or kunoichi.

The bell promptly rang at eight o'clock sharp. Two male adults entered the room one with a scar horizontally across his nose and his hair tied in a high spiky ponytail, the other was a male shorter than the first with short silver hair. The first male with the scar cleared his throat trying to gain attention, it didn't work as the children ignored him, he then placed his hands into a chain of hand seals before shouting at them to shut up.

" My name is Iruka Umino or just Iruka-sensei to you all," he then gestured to his right," this is Mizuki Toji, he is my assistant and still a sensei to all of you."

"We will now go around the room and everyone will say their names and tell the class a little about themselves."

The class began starting on the left and going up and down the rows till it reached the last civilian. The girl wore a red dress and had long pink hair," hello my name is Sakura Haruno, my mother is on the civilian council and I want to become someone's wife in the future." at this she looked towards a boy with onyx black hair shaped like a duck's butt and let out a very creepy giggle.

Mito rolled her eyes at this thinking, "_Oh great another __fan girl__ believing that she will have a prince charming save her from everything._"

Next was a girl with a yin-yang symbol on the back of a cream jacket who had dark blue hair and white pupil less eyes, "M-My name I-is Hinata Hyuga a-and I wa-want to unite the t-two si-sides of my cl-clan one day" she said in a small almost whispering voice. She then sat down then a boy wearing a long coat with it's collar covering his face and sunglasses blocking his eyes stood up.

"My name is Shino Aburame I want to create a new breed of kikaichu that is more effective than my clan's current breed." as he sat down all the civilian girls and one clan heir let out a disgusted ew. Mito though nodded at his aspiration something that he noticed and nodded back.

The next to stand up was a boy with black hair tied in a ponytail resembling a pineapple. "Troublesome, my name is Shikamaru Nara, I like cloud watching and shougi." the boy finished and sat down laying his head down on the desk.

Next was a very chubby Boy who had a bag of chips in one hand along with the kanji for food on his shirt," my name's Chouji Akimichi and I like all kinds of food." He then sat down and began munching on his chips again.

The next to stand up was a boy with red triangles on his face, he was wearing a gray hoodie with fur poking out around the edges, "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and I want to be great ninja." he said finishing with a face splitting grin.

Next was our heroine Mito Uzumaki who had vibrant red hair, violet eyes inherited from her mother, and a round face, "my name is Mito Uzumaki, I want to be the first female hokage." Mito said in an ice cold tone that sent shivers down almost everyone's spine except for two people the Inuzuka heir and the Hyuga heiress.

After Mito was a girl with platinum blond hair and all purple outfit, "My name is Ino Yamanaka and I want to marry a great man in the future." The girl like almost every other girl except for Mito and Hinata looked towards The onyx haired brooder.

Finally a boy with onyx black hair and eyes stood up, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I want to beat my Brother someday." Afterward he sat down and interlocked his fingers and placed his chin atop them. The fan girls swooned at this action while the boys shot him looks of envy.

"Alright then," Iruka began, "starting today all of you are students here at the ninja academy of konoha. You all are the next generation of the village, I know you will all make the village proud in the future." The scarred man finished just as the bell rang signaling that the day was over. The students stayed a little longer talking to each other while the instructors left, Mito closed her book and put it back into a seal on the back of her plated glove before getting up to leave.

Just as she was about to get up the Inuzuka boy challenged the Uchiha heir to a Taijutsu fight out back, immediately the class got excited, the Uchiha just smirked and walked out to the ring. The two stood on opposite sides and waited for the civilian referee to signal the fight to start. The two students charged at each other, the uchiha hitting Kiba first knocking him back. Kiba though just got up again and charged head on attempting to strike the uchiha with animal like ferocity. Slash after slash Kiba attacked while Sasuke just blocked or dodged. The Inuzuka heir becoming quickly frustrated that his attacks weren't hitting became sloppier and sloppier. Sasuke then went on the offensive kneeing, punching, and striking the Inuzuka knocking him out. The Uchiha heir just stood there with an arrogant smirk over the defeated form of Kiba, he then walked off taking his fan club with him, the other clan heirs dispersed and Hinata went back with her guard. Mito stayed there and walked over to the fallen boy after everyone was gone before focusing healing chakra over her palms. Her hands took a green glow to them before slowly hovering over the injured boy. This was the mystical palm technique, a healing jutsu. She then wrote a note telling him that he did an excellent job in the fight before walking off.

Kiba awoke about half an hour later still feeling sore but not as bad as he felt as he was knocked out, he then patted his body noticing that he had no bruises before seeing a note in elegant hand writing saying that he did an excellent job in the fight. Kiba thought that he was pathetic in the fight but apparently someone else didn't. He then sniffed the note noting that it smelt of hot springs, before heading home.

**Next day**

Everyone came back to class the next day feeling bored, while Kiba was still sore and the girls giggled as Sasuke just sat at his desk just brooding. The bell rang and Iruka walked in the class became quiet remembering yesterday's big head incident.

"Alright class today we'll begin with the history of Konoha. In the time of warring clans our Shodaime Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha united to form out village Konoha. The Shodaime grew the forest's around Konoha using his Mokuton. The two created the village system that all other hidden villages use today. Several years after the formation of the village Madara left after not being chosen as the Hokage."

At this one of the civilians raised their hands before Iruka called on them, "That seems like a very stupid reason for leaving the village why did he do that Sensei?"

"I don't know Madara's reasons were all his own, moving on the two later fought at the valley of the end where Hashirama killed Madara and returning to the village and announcing that his brother Tobirama Senju as the second Hokage or better known as the Nidaime. We'll start on the Nidaime's history tomorrow as it is just about time for lunch." Iruka said just as the bell rang.

The students trickled out of the classroom to find an area to eat most choose to eat outside while Mito went up to the roof following behind her was Hinata as she didn't want to be alone and she felt safer next Mito than the other students in the academy. Mito noticed another student following her but ignored as she walked up to the roof. Mito reached the roof and sat down before speaking, "I know you're following me step out and let me see you if you plan to attack it won't work." She finished as Hinata stepped out of the doorway. Hinata poked her fingers together and looked down as she tried to gather the courage to speak,"u-um ca-can I e-eat up h-here wi-with you?" Hinata finished with her stutter. Mito studied the bluenette for a few moments before nodding.

Hinata sat down and the two began to eat in silence before Mito broke the ice, "Not to seem rude but why do you have such a stutter?" Mito asked in much warmer voice than yesterday thinking that the Hyuga heir might be afraid of her. Hinata looked down and once again poked her fingers together, "I-i hav-have a stu-stutter because of m-my l-lack of c-confidence du-due to a ki-kidnapping I-in the p-past." she said in a quiet voice just barely above a whisper. Mito nodded before speaking,"I see, guess we'll have to work on it then, do you want to be friends?" Mito said with the last part being in a small voice. Hinata Nodded furiously since this was the first person not to make fun of her for her shyness and lack of confidence. Mito let a small smile before speaking, "Well then Hinata I'm Mito Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you." extending her hand after speaking. "It's n-nice to m-meet you Mito I-I'm Hinata Hyuga I-it's a pl-pleasure to m-meet y-you." Hinata said extending her hand into Mito's. The two shook before giggling. Mito finishing first before speaking," Never though I'd make my first friend like that." Hinata giggled in response before responding, "Ne-Neither d-did I."

The two finished eating and making small talk before heading back to class and sitting next to each other. The rest of the class slowly came, most were fearing another history lesson while others had different ideas in their minds. Iruka and Mizuki walked back in just as the bell rang to begin the afternoon lesson. Iruka clapped to gain the class's attention, "Alright, alright everyone we'll now begin on the Nidaime's reign as the Hokage. As the Nidaime he created several institutions that are used in all the villages namely the academy, anbu, and the chunin exams, he also created the civilian council. Much later in his reign he went to Kumo to make a peace treaty only to be attacked and killed by the Kinkaku forces after killing Kinkaku and Ginkaku while his team escaped, his team was composed of our current Hokage and his advisers." Iruka lectured as the class was intrigued that the current Hokage was this old, though Mito had her mind in a different thought seeing Kumo as a warmongering land. Iruka stopped for a moment to catch his breath before speaking again, "Next was the Sandaime our current Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi one of the few shinobi to live through all three wars, he is often refereed to by most other villages as The God of Shinobi."

Iruka Stopped once again to allow the information to sit with the children before speaking one final time, "Finally there was our latest Hokage, the Yondaime Minato Namikaze often called the Kiiroi Senko or better known as The Yellow Flash due to his instantaneous teleportation technique. He fought of an entire battalion of Iwa shinobi in a matter of seconds using his technique and anyone that saw him said they only saw a flash of yellow before the battalion was defeated. He later became the fourth Hokage only for his reign to be cut short by the kyubi attacking, he along with the rest of the village's shinobi defeated and killed the kyubi he died after the battle due to his injuries being to severe." He finished the history lesson. The students were all in a state of awe one for a different reason as she was listening to the history of her father.

The bell then rang once more signaling the end of the day. The class departed everyone retiring to their respective homes. Kiba though for the life of him couldn't place the smell of the note from yesterday to anyone in the classroom as his nose wasn't sharp enough yet.

Once again the students gathered in the classroom Hinata and Mito sitting by themselves as no one else wanted to sit next to the ice princess in the past day anyone who tried was beaten up by said ice princess. Kiba tried sitting next to them by got his butt kicked by Mito along with any other male or female who tried to sit next to her. Most of the civilian's and one clan heir though teased her relentlessly to the point where it could be called bullying yet Mito took it all in stride never showing any signs of it affecting her.

Iruka entered the classroom and began his daily history lecture ending it right before lunch. After lunch the classroom rejoined before Iruka made an announcement. "Today we'll be starting Taijutsu matches follow me and Mizuki out back." as he finished the students stood up and followed their teaches to the field.

"here is how these matches will work, first it will be two and only two people against each other at a time, second the match goes on till either I or Mizuki calls it, finally do not go for maiming or crippling blows unless you want to be thrown out of the academy." Iruka said in a firm voice leaving no room for complaints.

"First up is Sakura Haruno vs. Hinata Hyuga." Iruka called as the two girls got onto the field. The two combatants got into a starting position and Iruka signaled them to start. The pink haired girl charged Hinata not fully thinking who she was up against. Hinata prepared herself and stuck disabling the tenketsu in Sakura's left arm making it go numb. "H-How did you make my arm go numb this is Taijutsu!" The girl screeched.

"H-Haruno-s-san I a-am a Hyuga w-we spe-specialize in sh-shutting of-off t-tenketsu." Hinata said with all the courage she could gather and in a louder voice than she used to use. Hinata charged once again knocking out the tenketsu in her other arm and one of her legs. Iruka called the match in Hinata's favor.

The two fighters left the ring as Iruka called the next two, "Mito Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka please come to the ring." Just as Mito passed Kiba he got a whiff of her smell noting that it smelled the same as the note he awoke with a few days ago.

The two fighters got into their ready stance, Mito holding an open palm back and a closed fist forward while Ino just had a sloppy fist in front of her. Ino charged at Mito trying to strike her while Mito weaved through the sloppy punches with ease and striking Ino in hard to block areas only minutes after Mito's "dance" finished Ino only fell down to her knees not willing to fight anymore. Iruka called the match to Mito and the two fighter left the ring.

Kiba was absolutely mesmerized by the Uzumaki heir's Taijutsu, the style looked much more of a dance than a fighting style. He then saw the damage done by the so called "dance" and really couldn't call it anything other than a deadly dance.

Kiba was soon snapped out of his thoughts as Iruka called the next two fighters which happened to be Sasuke and Chouji. Chouji lost spectacularly as Sasuke decimated him with speed and power. Next was Kiba and Shino the two fought hard with their clan's styles only for Shino to lose after running out of stamina. Shikamaru fought a random civilian and won barely. The class was soon dismissed afterward.

**Several months later**

A few months had gone by in the academy, the daily taijutsu matches continued, Kiba was beaten several times by the Uzumaki heiress. The day was just ending and Kiba was going to ask her why she practiced so hard all the time. The heiress in question immediately left the classroom as the bell rang and Kiba followed behind her. Mito ran across town avoiding the heavily trafficked streets. Kiba followed her scent the best he could wondering where she was going. He soon found himself smelling a heavy smell of fresh earth before looking up. He saw a sign that read Konoha's cemetery, a place he shuddered remembering about as it was the only place where he saw his mother cry. Kiba's mother Tsume Inuzuka was a proud strong woman yet there was one place where she would break down and cry, that place was her husband's grave. Her husband did not die during the kyubi attack but during an escort mission as he was defending the client from bandits he was killed. Kiba suddenly had second thoughts about following Mito but continued on slowly following the scent. After a few minutes he saw the vibrant red hair of Mito and quickly hid behind a tree. Just far enough away where he could still hear the Uzumaki escort

Mito was currently kneeling by a grave as she had just laid flowers down upon it,"hey kaa-san it's Mito here again. I've been following your advice and putting up a tough and ice cold approach to everyone, but it's hard you know. I do have a close friend though, her name's Hinata, she still really shy but I know she has a lot courage just waiting to be released, then there's one other, Kiba, the boy annoys me to no end but he keeps trying, I want to be his friend because of his stubbornness but it's hard to when he continually annoys me with said stubbornness."

"i-i had no idea." Kiba said out loud only realizing that he revealed himself to Mito.

"You how dare you! That was a private conversation with my dead mother!" Mito shouted with eye beginning to tear. Mito just broke down with all the stress from the village and just started crying. Kiba ran over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go! Just let me go.i-i can't do this 's too much" Mito cried and eventually stopped struggling, the two stayed that way until Mito finished. Mito stood up first her face held a constant blush, "um Thank you Kiba, si-since you heard all that do you want to be my friend?" Mito asked in a small voice fearing the answer.

Kiba gave her a face splitting grin before answering," Of course I still want to be your friend, its what I've been trying to do since the start of the year!" Mito's blush only got deeper with his declaration. The two ninja in training then left the cemetery and returned to their respective homes.

**The next day**

The students once gathered at the academy some in a better mood than ever. The whole class was surprised to see Kiba sitting next to the Ice princess and her not beating him up. The day went along like any other history then sparring. The children proceeded to go home except for one uchiha, Sasuke stayed behind and went to one of the training fields.

**Several hours later**

Sasuke started going back home, once he reached the clan district he noticed it was eerily quiet like no one was there, he quickly ran home and opened the door, he ran up to his parents room and opened the door as fast as he could. As soon as he did he saw his brother running his sword through his father and his mother already bleeding out on the floor.

"Ni-Nii-san why are you doing this?" Sasuke cried out.

"simple I want to test my limits and I'm not disappointed." Itachi said with no emotion before ripping his sword out of his father and walking over to Sasuke. "Tsukuyomi" Itachi said as his sharingan morphed into a three pointed shurriken. Sasuke fell to the ground screaming and crying,"Hate me with all you can and once you have eyes like mine then come and find me." Itachi said and walked away with a single lone tear running down his face."_Sasuke I'm so sorry but you'll be the one to recreate the Uchiha clan, you're the only one who can the rest were planning a coup but kaa-san should still be alive to take care of you._"Itachi thought before running out of Konoha.

The academy was closed for the rest of the week to allow the students to mourn over the fallen clan, the Sandaime also made a new law forbidding the early graduation of any student from the academy so that a tragedy like this could not happen again by mentally unstable ninja. The mourning period ended, the civilian council began to pamper and kiss up to the last Uchiha in the village making him essentially the village prince, this made the already unstable boy arrogant and smug to all.

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3:Her Graduation

**Author's note**

**So here we are chapter 3, as always I appreciate reviews, constructive criticism and all, I'm no pro at English so any and all corrections are appreciated. And once again as always haters don't read or go make your own story. I've taken enough of your time so here's chapter 3**

**Chapter 3: Her graduation**

**Time skip to Academy Graduation test**

Mito stood at a proud five foot two three inches, her vibrant red hair grew to mid back, she wore an outfit very similar of her mothers when she was a genin. Her outfit consisted of a dark tan kimono style blouse held closed with a black obi and a skirt the same color of her blouse reaching down to her knees, underneath her shirt was a long sleeved mesh shirt, she had mesh tights underneath her skirt. She was also a proud B-cup. The rest of the class stood at a similar height. Almost everyone kept the same style they started with in the academy. Hinata still wore her baggy mocha colored hoodie, Kiba still had his dark gray hoodie but he also had a dog on top of his head. This dog was Akamaru Kiba's ninken as most of his families techniques required a ninken to be effective. The dog was small and had white fur as it was still a puppy. Ino and Sakura were both underweight like most of the other kunoichi in the class as they believed that their prince charming Sasuke Uchiha wanted a girl who wasn't fat. Their diet ended up harming them rather than helping them as they were underdeveloped and had little energy.

The class was mostly the same as when they started, Mito had warmed up to only three people, Sasuke was a complete bastard to everyone as he believed himself to be above everyone, and Hinata had gotten over her stuttering with a lot of help from Mito. Mito, Kiba, and Hinata sat by themselves as usual in silence like most other days though Mito wasn't focusing on the current area around her as she was remembering the strange events of this morning.

**Flashback**

Mito had started her track to the academy, as she began she noticed a spike of chakra, she shifted her eyes around looking for the source, she did not see anyone or notice any movement so she carried on though keeping her guard up and ready to attack at any given moment.

Mito arrived at the academy early as usual, she didn't see anyone around so she let down her mask for a moment to release her nervousness, despite her training she still got nervous for events like this. She noticed another chakra spike and promptly launched a kunai she unsealed from her glove to the tree. She held her guard up before a squirrel ran down the tree, she visibly relaxed and continued inside.

Mito never noticed but a woman in a genjutsu reappeared on top of the roof. This woman was Kurenai Yuhi, she had red eyes reminiscent of the sharingan and spiky long black hair, her attire consisted of a kunoichi battle dress looking much like bandages with one sleeve being completely red, the other side completely sleeveless. "That was impressive not many academy students could notice a chakra spike like that even if it was a low level one." Kurenai said to herself, before remembering yesterday's talk with the Sandaime.

** Flashback within Flashback**

Kurenai was currently alone in the Sandaime's office with him looking out the window, seeing the village while smoking a pike and periodically letting out smoke.

"Hokage-sama you asked to speak with me?" Kurenai asked in a respectful tone to her village's leader.

"Yes, yes I did Yuhi-san, I wish for you to take a specific genin hopeful, her name is Mito Uzumaki, she's truly a spectacular child, despite everything she's been through she still moves forward." The Hokage said in a tired voice. Kurenai knew of the child but didn't know her personally.

"Why? Hokage-sama" Kurenai asked.

The Sandaime turned around and lowered himself to his knees going into a begging position,"Kurenai I am begging of you to take Mito and whoever else you choose as I believe you'll be the best teacher for you, she if the village could look past their hate would be considered a prodigy among prodigies yet is still one who believes in hard work." The leader of the village pleaded.

Kurenai was shocked by this action as she knew the Sandaime didn't have to be, he could have just ordered her to take Mito under her wing but yet here he was asking, begging her to train the child.

Kurenai contemplated it before speaking,"Sandaime-sama I wish to see her in action before making any promises."

"That's all I can ask Yuhi-san." The Sandaime said getting off his old knees.

**End both flashbacks**

Iruka walked into the classroom with Mizuki behind him, he silenced the class using what the students had dubbed as the Big Head jutsu. He then cleared his throat before speaking,"Today you all will be taking the academy graduation test, this test consists of several parts, firstly a written exam, afterward will be a kunai and shurriken accuracy test, following that will be a genjutsu detection exam, next will be a taijutsu match, and lastly will be ninjutsu examination." Iruka paused to catch his breath. "Mizuki will now pass out the written examination." Iruka said motioning Mizuki to hand out the exam papers.

After Mizuki passed out the papers Iruka told the students to start, Mito though looked up noticing another chakra spike coming from one of the windows in the room,"_i must be going crazy that's the third time I felt a chakra spike and no one is there." _Mito thought to herself before returning to her exam.

Kurenai breathed a sigh of relief as Mito returned to her exam, Kurenai had just released the genjutsu placed on Mito's exam, Kurenai's opinion of the academy was quickly deteriorating every moment she was there, first were the fan girls and she shuddered at the thought that all but two kunoichi were fan girls in this class. Next was their worship of the Uchiha and said Uchiha's attitude. Finally was the attempted sabotage of a genin hopeful's test by a teacher.

Mito finished her last question with ten minutes to spare, she breathed a sigh of relief before going back over her answers with the remaining time. The question she spent the most time on though was the creation of the hidden villages. She wrote multiple papers on how her clan's homeland Uzushiogakure was the first to create the hidden village system and helped konoha start their own even giving them the idea of a Kage as a leader.

Iruka signaled the end of the test and collected the papers noticing that Mito's held the most pages, he smiled at that, the girl was truly a joy to teach as she was one of the few who actually listened to Iruka's lectures on history and everything else, it also helped that she picked up all the lessons easily. The class sat in silence as Iruka graded the tests. After Iruka finished grading, he took the class outside to the target range, he then made the class line up in a single file line in alphabetical order by last name.

The civilians hit a max of five for each of the tools, Sakura did worse hitting only four and five for kunai and shurriken respectively. Hinata hit seven and seven, Kiba six and six, Sasuke nine and eight, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all hit seven and six, Mito held back hitting eight and eight.

The class was brought back into the classroom and was unknowingly placed into a genjutsu making the classroom seem like normal except that the teachers were not in there. The first to break out was Mito, following her was Hinata, then Kiba noticing that there was still the teachers smell in the room and broke it. The rest of the clan heirs soon followed. Kurenai was less than impressed that the academy only taught them to break out of a very low level genjutsu. The academy civilians had to be woken up by the teacher's themselves after a period of ten minutes.

Iruka shook his head in disappointment by the civilians before taking the class out to the very familiar fighting ring. The first to be called was Sakura and Hinata, Hinata wiped the floor with Sakura as Taijutsu was easily one of her highest abilities while it was Sakura's worst. Iruka let out a sigh of disappointment and looked toward Mizuki who only shrugged. The next two to be called were Mito and Kiba, Kiba grinned at fighting Mito, while Mito let a small smirk appear on her face. The two fighters got into the ring and prepared to strike. Kiba charged first with wild animal like strikes, Mito dodged and weaved through the attacks swirling around her opponent much like a whirlpool. She landed swift and fast strikes while Kiba kept up his clan's animal like style determined to try and land at least one punch on the Uzumaki heiress, just as he was about to she ducked before landing a spinning kick knocking Kiba out of the arena. Iruka called the match as Mito went over helped Kiba up. The two walked back over to the back of the crowd before Mito spoke to him," Good match Kiba, you did much better than last time." she said with a small smile. Kiba grinned while his face held a blush from getting praise by the girl he secretly liked.

The following matches were quite dull as the civilian students didn't have any special Taijutsu style other than the academy's. Then finally the next semi exciting match was between Chouji and Shino. Chouji despite being quite large held a lot of power in his attacks, though Shino was much smaller in weight and quite faster. The match ended in a tie due to both contestant's stamina wearing out. The next two to fight were Ino and a civilian born. The match if it could be called that ended with Ino winning due to her slightly higher stamina than the civilian. The last match was between Sasuke and Shikamaru. That match didn't give anyone any surprises as Shikamaru gave up halfway through it much to Sasuke's ire.

The class was once more brought back into the classroom, the students were told to sit down and wait they're turn, the order was alphabetically backwards by last name. Ino was the first to go and she came out with a headband with Konoha's leaf symbol on it. The next to go was Mito she walked past the door taking a deep breath to get ready for the test. Once she was inside, Iruka, Mizuki, and another female chunin were sitting at a table.

"For the first part please perform the Henge no jutsu." Iruka stated

Mito performed the hand seal chain of dog, boar, ram and silently turned into an exact copy of Iruka down to the tiniest detail. Iruka and the other judges looked the transformation technique up and down trying to spot any flaw not seeing any they passed that portion of the test with one hundred percent.

"now perform the substitution technique please." Iruka said. Mito nodded , silently and seal less she substituted with a wooden chair.

"Very good." Iruka said much to the other judges anger.

"finally perform a clone technique please." Iruka told the genin hopeful.

Mito did a small seal chain before whispering raiton: Kage bunshin no jutsu. Four clones appeared from the smoke. Iruka nodded in approval while Mizuki spoke up. "We asked you to perform the clone technique not an elemental version." he stated trying to find reason to fail her.

Mito looked at him as if he was stupid before making thirty regular bunshins, the teacher's were stupefied at the feat even if the genin had a lot of chakra the three chunin never expected an academy graduate to be able to create thirty regular clones.

Iruka was the first to break out of the stupor," Very good, Mito. Congratulations you pass come take a headband. Mito quickly walked over to the table with the headbands on it, she picked up one with a navy blue cloth around it. She tied it around her head having her bangs frame it. Mito then proudly walked out of the examination room with a small smirk on her face. As soon as she walked out Hinata and Kiba rushed over to her asking if she passed, she let out a small smile and tapped her headband.

"I knew you would pass Mito-chan," Hinata started ,"Did the teachers give you any trouble?" The still somewhat shy girl asked.

"yeah, Mizuki tried to fail me when I made an elemental bunshin instead of the illusion type one, but then I made thirty regular bunshins." Mito said

Kiba laughed at that bit," he must have had a really stupid look on his face then didn't he?" He said placing an arm around the Uzumaki heiress' shoulder not noticing the girl's blush. She knocked his arm off trying to get her blush under control. These actions weren't unnoticed by Hinata who smiled inwardly at Mito and Kiba's antics, knowing the two liked each other more than friends. Kurenai who was still hidden by her genjutsu smiled at the three kids interaction and knowing who she was going to get for her team.

The rest of the class passed even the civilians. Hinata had her forehead protector wrapped around her neck while Kiba displayed his on his head like most others. Shikamaru wrapped his around his arm and Ino had hers around her waist tied like a belt.

Iruka walked back into the classroom after the last examination with a large smile on his face."Congratulations to all of you. You have graduated the academy and are now genin, remember though there is a lot more hard work before you and this is only the beginning, all of you have made me proud to be called your teacher." Iruka said with enthusiasm. The class all had smiles on their faces from their teacher's praise. "In one week you all will be back here once more to find out who you're team is." Iruka told the class.

**Later that day**

Inside the hokage's office were ten jounin and multiple chunins all lined up these ten are the leaders of the ten teams of the academy.

"now" the hokage began, "is there any requests for who you want on your team?" Hiruzen asked.

The first to speak up was a man with the konoha protector over his eye, he also had gravity defying silver hair and was carrying a little orange book.

"Hokage-sama I wish to have Sasuke Uchiha and Mito Uzumaki and my team." the man said not looking up from his book.

Kurenai choose then and there to speak up, "Hokage-sama with all do respect I believe Mito would do better on my team along with Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, rather than on Kakashi's team with the Uchiha."

"And why is that Kurenai?" The newly named Kakashi asked not wanting to give up his sensei's daughter.

"simple from what I have observed at the academy the Uchiha believes himself to be above everyone else and the rest of the class all hates or doesn't even acknowledge Mito. If she was placed on any other team most of the time would most likely be spent getting them to try and work together." Kurenai explained while the Sandaime was holding back a great smile.

"then who do you propose for my team then?" Kakashi asked knowing Kurenai was correct in her judgment.

"You would probably have the most success with Haruno as she had high book smarts and could be trained as a medic or genjutsu user, also with Shino Aburame as he makes logical decisions like most of the rest of his clan something that even Sasuke could accept even sympathize with." Kurenai explained while everyone looked at her as if she had all the answers.

She paused before deciding to add a few more details,"From what I have observed if Sandaime-sama's law was enforced then almost all the children in the academy would be orphans." The whole room was shocked before a newly instated chunin decided to speak up,"What do you mean I know that no one calls her that beast's name!" he exclaimed.

"They may not call her that but they do everything to skirt around the law, I watched walk through the village this morning and she was glared at by almost all the civilians, any civilian with children whispered to stay away from the demon child teaching their children to hate Mito for absolutely no reason. Even today one of the chunin teacher's tried to sabotage her test and later try to fail her for an elemental bunshin instead of an illusion based bunshin." Kurenai spoke with distaste for the academy and village. The other ninja in the room all became quiet after that knowing that no teacher no matter what should sabotage any child's test even if the child was the village jinchuriki.

"Well said Yuhi-san, are there any other requests." The Sandaime said with a kind smile.

"I would like the next generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho team." one Asuma Sarutobi said, with a lazy expression and smoking a cigarette. The meeting was soon let out afterward allowing everyone to go home and rest before meeting their new teams tomorrow.

**End Chapter 3**

**Author's note**

** So I've dug myself into a little hole with the fuinjutsu situation when I wrote about Mito reading master level fuinjutsu, what I meant was that she was reading master theory on fuinjutsu, she hasn't experimented much with making or producing seals she decided to wait till the beginning of her genin career to do that. So all and all she would at most be considered high intermediate level fuinjutsu user. The levels of fuinjutsu go beginner, intermediate, advanced, then master. Also she has unlocked some abilities that I mentioned in the beginning but has not mastered them yet.**


	4. Chapter 4: The week In between and Teams

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape, form, or any other method own the Naruto series it is owned ****Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha.**

**Author's note**

**So here we are chapter four and the story already has over 10k words. Anyway as usual if you don't like the story go write your own or don't read at all. Constructive criticism and reviews are always appreciated. Also if anyone has a better translator than Google's base one that would help me a lot please send a link in a pm if you do.**

** Chapter 4: The week in between and Team Placements**

Mito, Kiba, and Hinata had just walked out of the academy planning to go somewhere to eat.

"How about we go to Ichiraku's." Mito suggested since it was one of the few places where she could eat without people trying to overcharge her. Her two friends nodded in acceptance knowing about her situation with other food stores. The trio headed over to the ramen bar stand afterward, once arriving they entered through the flaps and sat down at the counter with Mito being in her usual spot between the two.

"Hey Teuchi-jiji can I get one of my regulars." Mito said to the old man behind the counter.

"sure Mito-chan coming right up!" He shouted back happy that one of his favorite customers was here.

"so did you graduate Mito-chan?" A new arrival said appearing from behind the kitchen door. The arrival was Ayame the daughter of Teuchi and considered herself to be Mito's pseudo-sister. Mito only smiled and tapped her protector on top of her forehead. Ayame squealed and grabbed Mito into a crushing hug. Kiba and Hinata could only smile at the affection of their friend and her pseudo-family. Soon the meal was finished cooking and the trio dug in.

Kiba taking several glances at Mito while she was eating not that Mito noticed, saw that she was able to eat the food without spilling anything on her not even one drop of broth, though he himself had spilled a few drops while eating. "_she looks so at peace and regal here._" Kiba thought to himself while a blush made its way onto his face with the regal looking part. After the three finished eating and were about to leave an anbu appeared wearing an owl porcelain mask.

"Uzumaki-sama Sandaime-sama has requested you in his office." The owl anbu said with no emotion what so ever, waiting for Mito's reply.

Mito, whose public mask snapped back on as soon as the anbu appeared, began to speak,"Very well anbu-san I will go to him as soon as possible." She finished with a voice as cold as the name most called her.

"Guess we'll see you later hime." Kiba said using his personal nickname for Mito. Mito blushed before berating him, "Don't call me that! How many times do I have to tell you that." Mito said not at all sounding annoyed by it.

She composed herself letting the mask back down as soon as the anbu disappeared using a shunshin before speaking again, "Kiba, Hinata we most likely won't see each other again till next week during the team announcements I know both of you will be training with your clans and I'll be working on the next step of a certain style I've been working on along with fuinjutsu application." She said in a warmer voice to her close friends.

"_so I won't be able to see her for an entire week_._" _Kiba thought sadly to himself.

"well we be much stronger after this week then." Kiba said trying to lighten the mood with a million watt grin on his face. His attempt helped the two females in his prescense to become happier in their mood.

"Alright," Mito began with a small smile, "anyway I have to go see jiji so I'll see you three in a week then okay, and Akamaru as always be a good boy and keep Kiba out of trouble." She said petting the small white puppy before leaving and jumping onto a building's roof.

Mito arrived at the Hokage tower a short while later and headed up to the Sandaime's office.

"You asked for me jiji?" Mito asked.

"Yes I did Mito-chan, I wanted to congratulate you on your graduation and for keeping your promise not to start seal application until you graduation." Hiruzen said with his grandfatherly smile on his face.

Mito let out a small smile in appreciation for her grandfather figure's praise, "Thanks Jiji but it was very hard not to start, with all the theory I've read it was very tempting." She said.

Hiruzen let out a small chuckle at that, "I bet it was considering your heritage. Anyway I have a gift for you." The village leader said picking up an oak wooden chest with an iron latch. He then motioned Mito to come over and open it. She did so with a tiny bit of excitement showing on her face. Once she opened the chest it revealed to be a set of four journals each labeled with fuinjutsu seals beginner through master. "These were your mother and father's journals concerning seals they told me to give them to you once you finished the academy even if you found their wills in the original scroll since they only put theory into that scroll." The elder Sarutobi said chuckling at her face which was currently in a state of awe, due to receiving another item of her parent's.

"Anyway," Hiruzen began,"you know tomorrow that you'll need to be here to have your photo taken for a ninja id right?" The village leader finished breaking Mito out of stupor.

Mito nodded before speaking, "yes jiji I remember see you tomorrow then." She said before hugging him and leaving with the chest.

"That girl will be one of my greatest ninja, I only hope she doesn't have to put up with the villager's idiocy for much longer." The Sarutobi clan head said to no one and sighed,"If only you could have been here to help her Minato." Hiruzen stated sitting back into his chair and lighting his pipe.

**The next day**

It had taken three hours for Mito to get her ninja identification picture taken all because the camera man said that he was having technical difficulties, though four others had gone through right after the photographer told her about the difficulties. This annoyed her to no end as the villager's still thought they were clever about trying to short cut her in everything. By the time she got to the Hokage's office she was quite annoyed even more so than before because of the secretary making her wait for a long period of time when there was no need to. She was brought out of her musings when Hiruzen started to speak after examining the photo."This is acceptable Mito-chan welcome to the ninja ranks." He said with a smile, Mito only smiled back despite her annoyed mood. Just as she was leaving and walking towards the doorway it was busted open by an eight year old boy with a long scarf and an odd helmet with a smiley face and a frowning face sticker on it. The boy was Konohamaru Sarutobi, Hiruzen's grandson. The boy ran through wielding a wooden shurriken and shouting, "Today's the day I defeat you and become Hokage old man!"

Konohamaru crashed into something very soft blocking his vision, he gave it an experimental squeeze and muttered, "so soft." leaning further into what ever it was. Mito was very angry when he did this and became even angrier when he squeezed her chest. She picked up the child and threw him into the wall hard enough to leave an imprint on the wall. The Sandaime watching this could only pray for his grandson, "_oh no. Konohamaru I wish you luck as you have just picked the worst person to run into you. I will visit you in the hospital._"

"You little brat! How dare you do that!" Mito shouted in rage with her eyebrow twitching, "ne jiji who is he?" She asked the village leader trying to calm herself down.

"he's my grandson Konohamaru, sorry about that Mito-chan." while Hiruzen was telling this to Mito Konohamaru was thinking,"_ha! Now she won't do anything to me!_" ,unfortunately he didn't keep that in his head as he shouted, "You won't hit me now huh! Now that you know who my grandfather is!"

Konohamaru however couldn't have picked the worst person to shout this to as Mito made her way over to the child and took him out of the wall and threw him lightly down onto the floor, "I don't care if he was your grandmother, if you want to play the heritage card then let's play." Mito began while Konohamaru was in amazement that someone would do what she did once they found who he was related to, "I'm the heiress of the Uzumaki clan who were cousins to the Senju clan meaning that I'm distantly related to two of the Hokage's and heir to a nation that took three villages to bring it down." The Uzumaki heiress finished while Konohamaru realized that she was right. Mito promptly proceeded to try and leave but a man wearing black sunglasses, a bandanna, and the village forehead proctor walked in,"honorable grandson where are you!" the man shouted.

"Ebisu, Konohamaru is right there." The Sandaime said catching the jounin's attention.

Then Ebisu noticed Konohamaru on the ground watching were Mito was only realized that he was directly in front of the Uzumaki heiress, he quickly moved off to the side and over to Konohamaru.

"Honorable grandson you can't be associating with village filth like that girl!" Ebisu started as he began to lecture the boy only for the Sandaime to cough to gain his attention.

"Um Ebisu, Konohamaru left a bit ago after Mito saying something about getting her to train him." Hiruzen said with embarrassment that one of his jounin couldn't notice that. Ebisu noticed that the Sandaime was correct and promptly left in embarrassment shouting for Konohamaru or as he shouted Honorable grandson

**Meanwhile**

Mito had just walked out of the tower once Ebisu had passed her and started down the street noticing that Konohamaru was trying and failing to spy on her."_so he wants to spy on me huh. Well he's doing a pretty bad job of it._" She thought to herself and continued walking and turning down the street. The boy was very bad at stealth as Mito noticed, Konohamaru used a square cardboard rock, and a wrong way facing sheet painted to match the wooden fence behind it. After a half an hour of the "Stealth" Mito grew frustrated and shouted, "Oh come on! The sheet isn't facing the right way and rocks are not square!"

Konohamaru let down the sheet and only grinned stupidly," that's oyabun for you, you're definitely a great ninja to notice that!." The young boy shouted.

"Oyabun?" Mito said questioningly.

"Yeah! You're oyabun, cause you're going to be my boss and trainer!" The boy shouted in excitement.

Mito sighed and pinched her nose in frustration, this was Hiruzen's grandson she didn't want to hurt the boy and make him go get medical attention as he was her grandfather figure's family.

"kid are you in the academy yet?" She asked still holding her nose.

"Yeah! But they only do boring things."Konohamaru said still with his excitement.

"alright Konohamaru, follow me but know I won't slow down." Mito said as she knew she wouldn't get rid of him easily. The two walked or ran in Konohamaru's case to a training ground far from the village. Mito made a cross hand sign and make fifty clones and began telling them what to do, "Ten of you will work on elemental manipulation, Ten on chakra control, Ten on beginning seals, ten on Taijutsu, and finally ten reading on cooking." Mito finished with a firm tone to her clones while Konohamaru was amazed at the sight.

"So cool! Will you teach me how to do that oyabun!" the young Sarutobi shouted.

"absolutely not," Mito began, "you have no where enough chakra for even one of these, no we'll be working on one of the academy three as I know that they begin teaching you those at your age." the heiress finished.

"Now which of the three have they begun teaching you?" Mito asked the young boy.

"Ebisu and Iruka sensei have been having us work on the henge and I still don't have it down." The boy said looking down dejectedly.

"Then we'll work on that." Mito said with a voice that left no room for argument.

"Henge!" Konohamaru shouted transforming in a deformed version of Mito with shorter off color hair and larger assets. The sight made Mito's eye twitch in annoyance before correcting him.

"No that was to much chakra try again." she said, the boy nodded and tried again, "how about now?" he asked. Mito shook her head, "no, now its too little." she stated. The two would be at it for a few hours before making a decent henge.

Mito had just came back from grabbing two beverages from a vending machine that was in the training field despite how far it was from the village and handed one to Konohamaru who was on the ground on his back panting.

"so why do you want to be Hokage?" Mito asked.

The boy got a sad look once the question was asked, "My grandfather named me Konohamaru in honor of the village since my mom died giving birth to me," The young Heir began," but no one sees me as Konohamaru they only see me as honorable grandson and only refer to me as that. I want to be Hokage so that everyone will recognize me as Konohamaru not honorable grandson."

Mito nodded as it was similar to her own situation, "You know," she began gaining his attention," we're not that different, the village sees me as a constant memory of a bad event to them and I won't tell you why, but it was bad for me. I didn't even know who my parents were for the longest time. I eventually found out but before it I was always running around shouting Hokage! And that I would be the Hokage only for the reason that the village would see me as well me." Mito started her lecture while Konohamaru looked on in awe, "But once I found out why they hated me and who my parent's were I didn't want to be Hokage for a very long time."

"And what about now?" Konohamaru asked.

"Now I do but not for recognition, I want to be hokage to protect the village, not for the villager's but for my closest friends. You have some friends that call you by your name right?" Mito said and Konohamaru nodded, she smiled before continuing to speak,"Then don't worry about anyone else focus on your friends and hold them close along with your loved ones as long as they see you for you then you don't need anyone else. Being Hokage isn't recognition or being the strongest ,its about protecting the village, the whole village despite whoever is inside it, it's about protecting the one's closest to you and your home with everything you are." Mito finished with a small smile towards the boy who was now in deep thought.

Just then a voice shouted, "Honorable grandson stay away from her, she'll only taint your mind." and Ebisu appeared on top of a tree branch.

"No!" Konohamaru shouted, "Mito-neechan has taught me more than you have and is a better teacher than you! Henge!" Konohamaru finished transforming into a replica of Ebisu but anyone could tell it wasn't Ebisu as Konohamaru didn't hold himself with the experience that Ebisu had. "_huh how? I know that we've been working on that for weeks and he couldn't do it. He couldn't have learned it from that __**girl**__ could he?_" Ebisu thought to himself

"while I admit that you've improved you must go back with me if you want to become Hokage in the fastest way." Ebisu stated.

"Hokage doesn't come from short-cuts It comes from being as strong as you can get and protecting the village and your closest ones with everything you have! Right Nee-Chan!?" Konohamaru shouted. Mito nodded with a smile, "well said Konohamaru."

"_but how he knows the will of fire could that girl have taught him even that?_" Ebisu thought.

Ebisu was brought out of his thoughts once Mito began speaking again, "But Konohamaru you should go with him, he'll be able to teach you more than me."

"Bu-But why Nee-Chan?" Konohamaru asked.

She knelt down to his level before speaking,"He's an actual teacher, I've only just graduated from the academy and will be working more than the amount of time I could teach you." Mito began and Konohamaru looked down to the ground in sadness, she placed a hand on top his helmet making him look up at her face with her smile, "Just because I won't be there to teach you everything doesn't mean I won't be around the village to show you a trick or two." She finished with a kind voice. Konohamaru grabbed her waist in a tight hug before going over to Ebisu.

"I may have been wrong about you Uzumaki-san, you are not quite what the village describes you as and have given me much to think about." Ebisu said before leaving with Konohamaru.

After they left Mito headed home to start the last part of her new training. Once she was at her house she went to the master bedroom grabbing the scroll for Kaminari no Megami odoru and the chakra conducting training blade. She finally made a breakthrough a few hours later and grinned at her success.

**Time skip one week**

Mito woke up and promptly got ready for the academy strapping her mother's chakra saber as her own to her back before leaving the house,"_this is it my first day as a genin wish me luck kaa-san, tou-san._"Mito let a sad smile onto her face before snapping her public ice princess mask on and running towards the academy. Once she was there she made her way over to her normal seat beside Hinata who was already there. The two chatted quietly telling each other of their week. Kiba walked in the back entrance and tried to sneak up on the two. Mito noticed however just like always in their little game, "Nice try Kiba but I already know you're there." She said.

Kiba snapped his sharpened fingers together, "Dang it! How is it that you can always know where i'm coming from hime?" He asked heading over to the two heiresses and putting his arm around Mito's shoulder. She playfully knocked him off balance as her face held a blush that she furiously tried to fight down, "If I told you it wouldn't be much of a game now would it. And stop calling me that how many times do I have to tell you that!" She said with no real annoyance behind it. Kiba only grinned in response. Iruka came in just after that and had everyone take their seats. Mizuki was no where to be found and Sakura decided to ask, "Iruka-sensei where is Mizuki-sensei?"

"Mizuki will no longer be joining us due to a certain incident." Iruka stated giving the students no real explanation, "Anyway I'll be announcing the teams now."

Mito bit the inside of her lip in anticipation but also with sadness thinking that she wouldn't be placed on a team with either one of her friends knowing her luck.

Teams one through six were all civilians, Iruka took a breath before continuing," Team seven will be Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno," Said girl shivered with disgust being placed on the same team as who she called bug boy, "And Sasuke Uchiha your sensei will Kakashi Hatake" Sakura than shouted out with glee," HA! Take that Ino I'm on the same team as Sasuke!" Ino only shouted back, "So what! You're also with Bug boy."

"Girls shut up!" Iruka shouted at the two fan girls, who only yelped and apologized.

"Continuing on Team eight will be composed of Mito Uzumaki," "_here it is._ Mito thought with sadness, "Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka, the leader will Kurenai Yuhi." Mito couldn't believe her hearing she was on a team with not one but both of her friends for once she didn't have horrible luck! Kiba was just as excited but expressed his vocally and picked up Mito and twirled her around while she was shocked, said heiress regained her sense after Kiba began twirling her, "Put me down Kiba!" She yelled at the boy and he obeyed but still whooped with excitement when another Student decided to input his two cents, "Why are you happy Kiba you're on a team with all girls." The student finished.

"so what. They're all very strong and hot." Kiba said before Mito decided to speak, "Kiba sit down and be quiet." The Inuzuka heir obeyed immediately and one teen coughed and said whipped in between coughs. The rest of the class laughed not noticing the heirs blush.

"Anyway," Iruka said getting everyone's attention again, "Team nine is still in circulation from last year, so Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi, and your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all luck in the field." Iruka finished and left the classroom Everyone had one thought going through their minds and that this was the their beginning.

**Chapter 4 End**

**Author's note**

**So this chapter has shown a lot and it is my longest chapter to date with over 3600 words. And as it is getting close to Christmas I will be slowing down the next few days. So I will say this right now to all my readers I wish you a merry Christmas from Amxal.**


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting Sensei and D-rank joys

**Disclaimer -I in no way shape, form, or any other method own the Naruto series it is owned Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. **

**Author's note **

** It is now only 2 days away from Christmas I'm excited are you guys, anyway here's chapter five think of it as an early Christmas present from me to you the readers. And as always Constructive Criticism is appreciated along with reviews, haters can go write their own story or just stay away from this one, so here we go on to chapter 5**

**Chapter 5: Meeting Sensei and D-rank joys**

The classroom had just one thought on their mind and that this was their beginning. Mito was chatting between her two closest friends and teammates Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka.

"How awesome is it that we're on the same team Mito, Hinata!" Kiba said to the heiresses with joy. The two in question nodded since one was still very shy and the other still amazed that she was on a team with both of her friends.

"I wonder what our sensei will be like." Mito said with both nodding thinking about it, before Mito spoke again, "Didn't this Kurenai used to babysit you Hinata?" Mito asked and Hinata nodded an affirmative. "From what I remember she is a kind woman but that was years ago." Hinata added on.

"Oh well I'll bet she's really awesome and strong!" Kiba said with enthusiasm. The trio continued with their small talk till the classroom door was opened by a man with a jounin vest and a cigarette in his mouth, "Team Ten your with me, I'm Asuma Sarutobi." He said. After Asuma a woman with long black hair reaching her shoulders and red eyes reminiscent of the sharingan walked in and spoke, "Team eight your with me, I am Kurenai Yuhi." Kurenai said before continuing, "Meet me on the roof." And with that she left the room. Mito, Kiba, and Hinata got up and made their way to the roof with their soon to be sensei sitting on one of the benches, She motioned for the three to sit down.

"So as we are to be a team I would like to know a little about each of you that wasn't on your file for example, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, I'm a genjutsu specialist, one of my favorite foods is dango, my dream is train a team and one of the members become Hokage, my favorite phrase would have to be reality can be anything." She then motioned for Mito to go next.

"My name is Mito Uzumaki, my abilities lie in an all round average but my Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu, and Ninjutsu being a tiny bit higher, my favorite food is ramen, my dream is to one day become Hokage to protect those close to me and raise a family, and my favorite phrase is "The spiral stays strong even under the harshest of storms" Kurenai nodded her head at Mito's explanation and then motioned for Kiba to go next.

"My name's Kiba Inuzuka, me and Akamaru are strong in Taijutsu and my clan's Ninjutsu, my and Akamaru's favorite food is meat of any kind, my dream is to become a great ninja, and I don't really have a favorite phrase but I really like the word Akamaru." Kiba said while petting Akamaru, who barked in acceptance. Kurenai once again nodded the motioned for Hinata to speak.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'm alright in my clan's Taijutsu, my favorite food is dango, my dream is to unite the two branches of my clan, and my favorite phrase is Confidence." The shy girl said without stuttering.

"Alright then, now normally there is a second test after graduating the academy-" Kurenai began before being interrupted, "What! What do you mean there's a second test I though we were genin now!." Kiba shouted, and stood up. Mito pulled him back down into a seat before speaking, "Kiba think about it, did you really believe that a paper test, a sparring match against another student and three simple jutsu was enough to become a ninja?" The Uzumaki heiress explained.

"Right. As I was saying there is normally a second test to see if you three could work together, but I observed you three for awhile and could already tell that you all work together relatively well so I'll be skipping that part, instead I'm going to test your skills tomorrow. Meet at training ground 8 at seven A.M. The three genin nodded and headed home to prepare.

**Next day training ground 8**

All three genin were on time as per their sensei's orders but their sensei was no where to be found. The three stood by a tree waiting till their sensei appeared on top of a tree branch at exactly at seven.

"Very good you're all on time, I must express the importance of being on time, being to early could be just as bad as being too late. Time could mean the difference between life and death of a comrade or yourself." Kurenai said seriously, the trio nodded solemnly.

"Anyway as I said yesterday I'm going to test your skills in battle today, we'll start with Hinata today." The new sensei said and took Hinata to another part of the field.

"Alright Hinata I want you to come at me with everything you have." Kurenai said getting into a ready stance. Hinata nodded before performing several hand seals and shouting, "Byakugan!" Several veins beside her pale white eyes bulged while Hinata got into her clan's Taijutsu stance. The two stayed still for a moment while a single leaf fell slowly to the ground between them. As soon as the leaf hit the ground Hinata charged attempting to cut off Kurenai's tenketsu. Kurenai dodged the attacks knowing that she couldn't block them without taking unnecessary damage due to the Hyuga's unique Taijutsu style. Hinata charged strike after strike trying hard to get just one hit in but try as she might she couldn't land a single strike on the red eyed jounin. After around twenty minutes of sparring Kurenai told her to stop. "Very good Hinata, you just need more stamina and refinement for your Taijutsu, some Ninjutsu wouldn't hurt either despite what your clan says." Kurenai told the young bluenette, who was bent over panting from going full force for twenty minutes straight. Kurenai allowed the girl to catch her breath before taking them back over to where her teammates where. Said teammates were just chatting about small things.

"Kiba you're next." Kurenai said getting the feral like boy's attention.

"Alright guess my turn!" Kiba shouted with excitement and jumped off his seat and ran over to his sensei. The two went back over to the area where Hinata fought Kurenai. Mito just looked on to where her crush had gone not noticing the smile that Hinata seeing the interaction, Mito snapped back to reality when Hinata started speaking to her, "He certainly has a lot of charisma doesn't he?" Hinata said with a knowing look.

"Yeah, yeah he does but it also makes him a little annoying at times." Mito said with a blush plainly on her face despite her attempts to put it down.

**Back with Kurenai and Kiba**

"Alright Kiba I want you and Akamaru to come at me with everything you have."Kurenai said once again getting ready to test her student.

Kiba sat Akamaru down and the two got into their clan's unique feral like Taijutsu stance.

The two charged attempting to slash and claw Kurenai, Akamaru as Kurenai noticed turned from an innocent puppy in a feral fighting machine much like any other ninken from the Inuzuka clan. Kurenai dodged and blocked not allowing her student to get a single hit in. after fifteen minutes Kiba jumped back and Akamaru followed him. Kiba pulled out a single red pill and tossed it to Akamaru who jumped and ate it. The normally white puppy became rust red before Kiba called out a ninjutsu, "Alright Akamaru now Man-Beast clone." The red puppy jumped onto his partner's back while smoke appeared around them, once the smoke cleared it revealed two Kibas both looking feral."Now Gatsuga!" One of the two called out and they both began to spin very rapidly looking much like a drill. The now spiraling drills shot forward trying to hit Kurenai who jumped and dodged the strong attack. The drills tore through tree after tree until stopping. Akamaru reverted back to his normal white puppy form and was laying on the ground dizzied by the attack, Kiba was no better. Kurenai called the match before heading over to the two downed members.

"That was good Kiba but I imagine with an attack like that you can't see your opponent correct?" Kurenai asked. Kiba nodded still trying to steady himself.

"Next time try using your nose to track your opponent when using that move instead of blindly using it." She advised the feral boy. She allowed Kiba several minutes to recover before heading back to the clearing.

"Alright Mito your up." Kurenai said to the Uzumaki heiress. Mito got up and followed her new sensei back to where her other two teammates had been fighting.

"Alright like I told Hinata and Kiba I want you to come at me with everything you have." Kurenai said.

Mito nodded and unsheathed her chakra saber revealing it to be be a pure white blade being two foot long and had a hilt that was pitch black with a spiral design engraved into it. The hand guard was similar as it was a transitional color between the hilt and blade along with the traditional Uzumaki spiral. Mito parted her feet creating a distance equal to her shoulders and held the saber one handed in an upward diagonal position her other hand was free as to make seals or block her opponent. The two fighters watched each other in anticipation of who would make the first move. After waiting a few moments Mito moved first going for a downward slash that Kurenai avoided. Mito pivoted on her foot slashing as she turned, before jumping back landing in a crouched stance holding her blade in a diagonal position ready to intercept any attack. Kurenai went on the offensive holding a kunai and tried to slash the younger kunoichi. Mito blocked each attempt before going back on the offensive putting her free hand into the bird seal and focusing around her. Nine balls of yellow electricity appeared beside her rotating much like a solar system, her saber also took on a yellow hue surrounding it. Kurenai was shocked by this level of elemental manipulation by a genin no less but prepared for what ever Mito was going to throw at her. Mito positioned her blade in a horizontal position before charging with her nine orbs following her, she stabbed but missed and a single orb behind extended much like a spear continuing the stab Kurenai dodged just barely due to her jounin level instincts. Mito then performed several one handed seals before pulling her hand up to her mouth and shouting, "Raiton: Thunder Trumpet." She released a loud screeching cone of energy trying to hit the jounin,"_come on I just need to land one hit._" Mito thought to herself while attacking. Three of the nine orbs moved on their own positioning themselves around the experienced jounin before extending upward in a diagonal position. Kurenai jumped and dodged before seeing Mito's smirk along with how the genin's eyes changed the pupil extending into several swirls reminiscent of a whirlpool. Kurenai looked around and noticed several seals that had not been there previously while Mito mouthed the word boom. The seals lit up a fiery orange before exploding, Kurenai with all of knowledge substituted with a log before she could be hit only for Mito to rush right beside her and land a single shallow cut along her arm. Kurenai smirked and called the match to an end with Mito panting with her nine energy orbs behind her. The young teen dispelled the orbs and sat back trying to catch her breath.

"That was amazing hime!" a voice shouted from behind them and rushed into their sight revealing an excited Kiba and Hinata behind him, "I had no idea you could do that!" The boy shouted.

Hinata nodded along in amazement of what her best friend was capable of. Kurenai blinked in realization that while the three may be close friends but they didn't know how the other fought.

"You didn't know? Don't the three of you train together?" Kurenai asked.

"Well we trained together in the academy but we trained separately afterward." Kiba said and his teammates nodded in agreement.

"_well looks like I'm going to need each of them to show the others everything they can do_" Kurenai thought to herself, before noticing that Mito had already recovered back to full stamina after only a few moments, "_looks like the fox gives her some benefits._" Kurenai added in her thoughts.

"Anyway let's head back to the clearing." Kurenai told her new team. The three genin obeyed and followed her.

"Alright team one final challenge all you need to do is find me." Kurenai said with a smile before shimmering out of existence revealing what the genin thought was their teacher to be a genjutsu.

"She must have changed herself with a genjutsu when we were coming back to the clearing." Mito thought out loud and her teammates agreed.

"So whats the plan Mito?" Kiba asked.

"Why should I have a plan Kiba?" Mito asked

"It's because your usually the one to make the plans." Kiba said with a grin.

"He's right you know you're usually the one who knows what to do Mito-chan" Hinata added.

Mito contemplated her thoughts for a few moments before speaking, "Alright then here's what we'll do I'll send out a number of shadow clones to find the general area from there Kiba and Akamaru will need to track her down to a more specialized area and Hinata, you'll use your Byakugan to find her." Mito said to her teammates who agreed with her.

Mito then put her fingers in a cross sign and fifty clones shimmered into existence before running off in different directions, after a short while one dispelled giving Mito and her team the direction they needed. The trio ran in the direction of the dispelled shadow clone where Kiba was able to pick up the scent and lead them closer to Kurenai and after a short while Hinata activated her byakugan giving them the exact location of Kurenai.

"Very impressive only twenty minutes to find me." Kurenai said in pride of her team.

"This team will most likely be the next tracking team of Konoha so that will be one of the things we work on. Anyway meet back at the training ground tomorrow at six as that will be the time we'll usually meet unless I specify otherwise. The three genin nodded before going to go eat something.

**The next day**

The three genin were right on time as they were yesterday and as their sensei told them to be.

"Alright since everybody is here let me ask this how many laps did they usually have you do in the academy?"Kurenai said.

The first to speak was Hinata, "They usually had us do sixty laps Kurenai-sensei." the shy girl said while her two teammates nodded.

"Then Kiba and Hinata I want you to do six hundred laps and Mito since you already have a higher stamina I want you to do eight hundred laps." Kurenai said before explaining, "Kiba and Hinata both of you have high genin stamina already but I want to make it higher since the higher your stamina the longer you'll be able to last, Mito you have mid-chunin level and I want to make it high-chunin to low-jounin level." The three genin nodded and Kiba put Akamaru down before starting. All three finished about half an hour later panting while Akamaru looked happy as he could be.

Kurenai allowed the genin a ten minute rest before having them come over to three training dummies.

"Now I want you three to do fifty kicks with each leg then fifty punches, slashes or palm strikes with each arm depending on your style." Kurenai told the three teens who immediately went to work on the training posts. After they were finished Kurenai spoke up to get their attention,"Now we'll be doing this everyday before we do a mission." Kurenai told her charges. The trio nodded, Mito though had different thought going through her head than her teammates, "_Good I get to make some money now since I'm no longer getting an allowance from jiji and he won't let me touch my families vault till I'm sixteen._"

Team eight then headed towards the Hokage tower to receive their first mission. Once inside they went to the Hokage's office, inside the Sandaime, Iruka and another chunin were seated with piles of scrolls.

"Team eight reporting for a mission Hokage-sama." Kurenai said with a bow.

"aah Yuhi-san good to see you I'm sure we have a mission ready for you and your team since your the first team to arrive." The village leader said with a smile.

One of the chunin then handed him a scroll with the letter D on it.

"here we go, Ms. Yuka of the village bakery needs assistance for the day." The Sandaime said to the new team eight.

"We accept Sandaime-sama." Kurenai said getting up and taking the mission scroll.

**Outside the tower**

"aw why is our first mission helping out a bakery I thought we were going to go on some cool mission to save a daimyo or something." Kiba whined to his team.

"Kiba we're just newly graduated genin there was no way they were going to let us do anything too big yet." Mito chastised the feral boy.

Team eight made their way through the village along the main street. All the villagers smiled towards Hinata as the Hyuga clan was famous to the village and treated much like royalty. Kiba had quite a few villagers nod even smile to him as he was a part of the Inuzuka clan, the Inuzukas helped keep the village's name clean well cleaner than it would have been if the Inuzukas weren't there. Mito though only received glares from every single villager they passed, she only glared back through her ice princess persona.

"_why do they glare at Mito so much?_" This was the thoughts of her two teammates as the team made their way to the bakery.

Once they arrived at the bakery the elderly woman glared at Kiba," Keep that mutt out the dog is not allowed in my bakery." Kiba obeyed not to happily and set Akamaru down, "What is that **girl** doing here?" The elderly woman asked with hate laced in her voice pointing to Mito.

"I'm here to help you with the mission you sent to Sandaime-sama but if you don't need a full team I'm sure that Sandaime-sama will be happy to no longer need to have a mission for this." Mito said back to the old woman who quickly shut up and ushered the team minus Akamaru inside.

"I don't like this woman." Kiba said quietly to his team.

"if it helps I don't like her either." Mito added back just as quiet.

The team quickly went to work though Kiba was banned from the kitchen after managing to make the dough explode, multiple times.

Mito had just finished kneading one of the baked goods before becoming frustrated that they had only made an eighth of the goods they needed to. She made her fingers into a familiar cross symbol while several clones phased into existence around her. Kurenai being familiar with shadow clones spoke up,"Mito how do those clones know what to do?"

"Kurenai-sensei Uzumaki shadow clones are different than the version that we gave Konoha, the clones develop some semblance of individuality don't ask how though it's a clan secret."Mito explained.

After finishing making the pastries, Yuka the elderly woman had Kiba and Mito go make the deliveries and kept Hinata at the bakery to try and help raise publicity or as she said that she needed Hinata to do something else. Each of the two genin took half and set off one being treated more civilly than the other.

Mito had just arrived at the first house and knocked on the door, the door opened revealing an elderly man, "Hello sit, here is your order from Yuka's bakery." She said with professionalism handing the man a basket of baked goods.

"How don't I know that you didn't poison them brat?" The man said his voice laced with malice.

Mito sighed before speaking, "Take them and if you don't find them satisfactory then you can complain to Yuka who can send the complaint to the Hokage." The man then slammed the door in her face after taking the baked goods. Mito continued the rest of the deliveries with the same treatment from place to place no, "thank yous" or,"have a nice day."

She returned to the bakery at the same time as Kiba.

"You three did a satisfactory job, it was much quicker than if I had to do it by myself." The elderly woman said to the genin.

The team then headed back towards the Hokage tower,"It is still relatively early they might have another mission, do you three feel up to it."Kurenai asked as they were walking.

The three nodded an affirmative and Akamaru barked.

"Now I can't promise this to be an everyday occurrence got it? So don't get used to it." Kurenai told her team as they were in front of the tower.

The team had come at the unluckiest time as they received the daily catch Tora mission though it was much easier and harder for them as they were a tracking team but had a young dog who wanted to bite the cat. The cat however proved to be very resourceful managing to lose them several times. On the eighth time Mito grew tired of its running and launched four sets of chakra chains from her palm to ensnare the hell cat. Her team looked at her blinking at the sight before Kurenai decided to ask what they were," Mito um what are those?" she asked.

"These are a bloodline inherited from my mother's side of the family, if you need a name then they're called Adamantine Sealing chains." Mito explained to her team before reeling in the chained cat and handing it to Hinata who was the only one who could hold it without it attacking them. They then headed back to the tower to receive their second payment for the day.

**One week later**

It had been one week since the team started their daily routine. They usually were able to complete two missions a day more often than not and were just finishing their morning workout when Kurenai called them over.

"I think it's time I explain to you three why I've had you hitting the posts for the past week, you see when a body is faced with the same challenge over and over it adapts to make the challenge easier for the person." the red eyed jounin explained.

"What do you mean sensei?" Kiba asked.

"What I mean Kiba is that for example you, have been clawing at the posts for a week haven't you noticed your fingernails becoming harder to crack or break." Kurenai said but the boy was still confused.

Mito decided to step in and explain, "Kiba what sensei means is that by hitting the posts your nails become harder the longer you use them to hit the posts."

"Oh. So if I was to hit the posts for a few more weeks than my nails would be a lot stronger than they are now?" Kiba asked with a look of enlightenment on his face.

Kurenai nodded an affirmative.

"That's so cool. But why does my body do that?" Kiba asked genuinely wanting to know.

"It's simple Kiba, everyone that is alive is constantly changing to make their lives easier, its just humanity's natural ability to change." Mito explained.

"exactly Mito, now I would like to see yours and Hinata's hands." Kurenai said praising her student.

Kurenai examined Hinata's hands first noting the decent amount of scar tissue build up before moving onto to Mito's. As she felt the genin's hands she didn't see any scar tissue and raised an eyebrow at the Uzumaki heiress, Mito seeing the eyebrow raise decided to explain, "It's another thing I inherited from my mother." Mito said quietly so only Kurenai heard it.

Kurenai nodded knowing that she meant the Kyubi and it being one of it's abilities.

"Today we will not be going on a mission, instead we'll be starting on chakra control since all of your stamina's have gotten to the level I want them at." Kurenai said to her students.

The three genin smiled at that but also knew that their sensei would be making them do more laps than ever before.

Kurenai motioned the genin over to the trees she was standing in front of."what you three will be doing is a chakra control exercise. It is tree climbing." Kurenai started before Kiba spoke up, "Tree Climbing! But we can already climb trees!" The feral like boy yelled out.

"yes but can you climb them without your hands." Kurenai said before walking leisurely up the side of a tree with no hands.

Kurenai stopped before jumping back down to the ground where her genin were.

"To accomplish this you must channel chakra to the soles of your feet, a little warning though too much and you'll be blasted off, and too little you won't be able to stay on the tree." She cautioned the genin before getting them to work.

Hinata started first and made it half way up the tree before slipping. Mito went next making it up a fourth before her chakra was too much and was blasted off the tree. Then Kiba went making it three steps before he overloaded the chakra and got blasted off. By the end of the day only Hinata and Mito were able to reach the top of the tree though Kiba was able to make it up halfway before falling.

The genin were exhausted from using their chakra for hours on end before Kurenai called the training to an end.

"Very good you three, a few more days like this and you'll be able to walk up and down the tree at any pace you want, tomorrow I want Hinata and Mito to walk up the tree and Kiba you'll continue where you left off today." She told the genin before letting them return home.

**One week later**

The pace continued on for a week although the team was able to take one mission a day before working on their chakra control, by the end of the week all three were able to walk up and down any surface at any pace they wanted to.

"alright since you all were able to finish the exercise in a week I'll be teaching you a very useful jutsu that all of you will use in the future. It's called Suiton: water precipitation. It is a supportive jutsu as it is used to gather water around you and condense it into a drinkable form." Kurenai told team eight as the three genin nodded one more excited than the other two.

"The hand seals go in this order." Kurenai said before showing the three seals in slow motion. She then pulled out a canteen before performing the jutsu. Water condensed into a ball before falling much like a waterfall into the canteen. She then had Hinata perform it, the ball was very small and dripped water into the canteen, "Good, but it needs more chakra next time Hinata."

She then had Kiba go next, his ball was large and it dropped all the water inside it much like a flood only a little bit going into the canteen.

"That was too much chakra Kiba use less next time." Kurenai said to her student.

It was now Mito's turn she performed the seals and pulled out a canteen before focusing on the ball with an intense gaze, the ball turned an ocean blue color and filled to the size of a tennis ball before dripping down cascading into a small waterfall much like Kurenai's.

"Impressive Mito you just need to have the jutsu perform faster." Kurenai praised her student.

The team continued the jutsu till everyone was able to do it with relative ease. They then went to the hokage tower where they were able to complete two mission's one after another before Kurenai dismissed the team to head back home.

**Later that day**

All the jounin team leaders were gathered in the Hokage's office since it was time for the team evaluations whether they passed or failed, Sandaime had allowed the jounin a few weeks to dicide if a team passed or failed.

Teams one through six had failed, all of the audience in the room was now waiting for Kakashi to look up from his book and speak.

"Team seven passes." The cyclops jounin said lazily. Then all eyes on the room went to Kurenai to know whether or not the village jinchuriki passed or failed.

"Team eight passes with flying colors." Kurenai said with pride evident in her voice. All of the ignorant shinobi in the room did a double take not believing that any team with the demon brat could pass with flying colors. Then it was Asuma's turn, "Team ten passes, they all take after their fathers in the teamwork category.

The hokage nodded before letting all the jounin out of the room and holding Kurenai back for a minute.

"Yuhi-san from what I've seen your team has the most mission's completed out of all the new teams, I believe a C-rank is in order soon." The village leader said.

"Possibly but if they are going to go on a C-rank it will the lowest C-rank I can get for them, its not that I don't trust them its just, it'll be the first time that each of them will be out of the village and I want as little as risk for my students as possible." Kurenai explained.

The Sandaime nodded knowing what Kurenai meant and how she was worried for her student's safety.

"One of tomorrow's mission will be border patrol between the land of fire and the land of earth, it should be relatively safe and will be a very low C-rank." Hiruzen said the red eyed jounin.

Kurenai nodded before speaking, "I will think it over tonight Sandaime-sama." Kurenai said respectfully before leaving.

**Chapter 5 end**

**Author's note**

**Merry Christmas everyone today is the 24th where I live and this will be the last chapter I put out till after Christmas, so I wish everyone a happy holidays. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Borderlands

**Disclaimer- Naruto & Naruto Shippuuden are owned by © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha.**

**Author's Notes **

** Well everyone welcome to the year 2015 and chapter six of Mito Uzumaki: A Kunoichi's Tale. As usual all reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated while haters go make their own story or read someone else's story. I will be starting High school again starting this Monday so expect chapters to come at a slower rate anyway enough of that here's the Story.**

**Chapter Six: The border lands**

Kurenai having gone home from the Hokage tower had only one thought on her mind, whether or not her team was ready for a C-rank mission. The jounin knew her team was good despite them only being out of the academy for only a few weeks, but she had nagging feeling eating away inside of her, she noted that it had something to do with the Iwa. As soon as she reached her home she brewed some herbal tea to try and calm her self. She picked up one of the books on her bookshelf dealing with the history of the third shinobi war, why it came about and everything leading up to it. She sat down in her chair, her tea sitting beside her, as she opened the book and noticed the heading inside that held a chapter on the destruction of Uzushiogakure. This set alarm bells ringing in her head before turning to that chapter. She quickly read and saw that the Uzumaki clan had been annihilated by three villages teaming up before the start of the war.

After finishing the chapter she closed the book knowing that her student was probably one of the last uzumaki in the whole elemental nations. She had to make a decision but she had to ask one question to the uzumaki heiress before making her decision. Kurenai soon fell asleep, her mind plagued with thoughts of what could go wrong.

**Next day**

Team eight had gathered at their usual training ground right on time as their sensei had stressed to them on so many occasions. Shortly after a poof of smoke appeared in front of them and once it dissipated, Kurenai was revealed.

"Good your all here. Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata go ahead and start the regular training I need to ask Mito something real quick." The red eyed jounin said to her pupils. They soon started their laps while Mito stayed behind wondering what Kurenai wanted to ask.

"Mito, what do you think about Iwa?" Kurenai asked knowing this would affect whether she took the C-rank mentioned by Hokage-sama last night.

Mito's eyebrow raised a little at the sudden question before she began to think about it. The red haired girl sighed before answering," I don't like Iwa. I may be biased but they destroyed my clan along with Kumo and Kiri. They did it out of fear of my clan's talents with no real justification, but if Konoha needs to work with them or forms an alliance with them I will not object or desert. I would only work with them if I had to, but as long as they don't bother me then I won't bother them."

Kurenai nodded having nothing to say to the heiress after her answer. Mito then left and began her laps.

"_there was something more that Mito wasn't telling me but I can accept that, looks like my team will be getting their first C-rank today._" Kurenai thought to herself

The three genin and one puppy soon finished, and followed their teacher to the Hokage tower for their mission for the day.

**Inside the Tower**

Kurenai and her team were lined up in front of the Hokage and his two chunin assistants for the day one of them happening to be Iruka.

"Do you have an answer for last night Kurenai?" The village leader asked in a tired tone.

"Yes Hokage-sama I believe they're ready for a C-rank." Kurenai said with pride in her voice.

Iruka though was not happy knowing that the three genin had only graduated barely a month ago stood up to voice his concerns, "Kurenai-san they surely can't be ready yet they only just graduated barely over a month ago, I know they were great in class but only having a month of experience and training surely can't be enough for them to already take on a C-rank." The academy teacher said.

"Iruka-san I know how good my team is, do you doubt the words of a jounin who had been with them and has seen their growth since their graduation."Kurenai said with venom in her tone showing that she didn't like her team being down played by their former sensei.

Iruka immediately sat back down after hearing Kurenai's words, while the Hokage nodded in approval of the team eight leader.

"Alright then. Your mission is this." The Sandaime said giving Kurenai a copy of the mission scroll.

"Tomorrow team eight will leave the village and head to the borderlands between the lands of fire and earth. You all will perform border patrol for two weeks before another team arrives to relieve you and take their normal position back." The village leader said in a professional tone.

The genin nodded along with their sensei and proceeded to leave the tower.

"There will be no more training for the rest of the day for any of you rest and get your mission supplies together." Kurenai said informing her genin of today's schedule.

The genin once again nodded and left each returning to their separate homes.

**Mito's apartment**

Mito quickly headed to her old apartment where most of the village believed she lived. She hadn't stayed a single night in it since the night she found out who her parents were, but to keep up appearances she with the Sandaime's help created a space-time bridge seal that only she could access between her bedroom in the apartment and the living room in her parent's house. She quickly walked up the stairs and noticed a brown package in front of her door. She picked it up noticing that it had a tag that said that it was from Kiba. The package was wrapped in white wrapping paper with a well done bow across it. She picked up the package and headed inside before warping to her real home.

Once she was home she unwrapped the box and opened its lid. Inside was a dark blue outfit. Mito laid out the clothes on her couch. First was a dark blue long sleeved jacket stopping just above the navel with a high collar. Next was a skirt the same color as the jacket, the skirt was an apron skirt much like those of Takigakure wore. The skirt reached just above her knees when she pulled it up against her. Seeing the outfit she gained a small smile on her face remembering the day she saw it in a new clothing shop.

**Flashback**

Team had just finished their training for the day and took a walk around the village taking in the shops. The three genin had stopped in front of a new Shinobi clothing shop that had just moved from Takigakure due to the trade agreement between the two villages. Soon her two friends began to move but she stayed taking in every detail of a dark blue outfit.

**Flashback end**

"_Kiba must of seen how much I liked that outfit I guess, or Hinata told him._" Mito thought to herself as she took the outfit up to her room and tried it on. It fitted her perfectly showing of her stomach. She had put on a dark red shirt stopping just above her navel under the jacket leaving it open, along with a pair of black stockings stopping at her knees, on her hips was a single pouch. It held her fuinjutsu equipment should she need it. On her hands she had metal plated gloves stopping at her fingers, on the plate was a single spiral, the spiral was a special seal that Mito had implemented for combat, it effect was simple Mito could channel a tiny bit of chakra and a shurriken, kunai, or senbon would appear that she could throw. On her feet were modified Shinobi sandals stopping at her ankles, the sandals covered the whole of her feet unlike the traditional version that most wore. Mito saw the traditional version as a bad idea as an enemy could easily damage a leaf shinobi by stepping on their open sandals.

The uzumaki heiress then sealed everything she'd need for her two week mission withing two sealing scrolls and took a third along in case she needed it.

The other two genin were packing as well for their mission though one could say that Hinata had over packed with a large backpack filled to the brim, Kiba though asked his mom what she thought he'd need for two weeks and helped him pack.

The three finished their day falling asleep in their homes with their mission tomorrow filling their dreams. Mito though took a lot longer to fall asleep due to the fact that she was going to be on the border of one of the countries that helped in the demise of her clan.

**Next Day**

Mito was the first genin to arrive at the village gate, Kurenai had already been there waiting.

"Mito where's your pack?"Kurenai questioned. Mito held two scrolls in one hand showing her sensei who nodded to her acceptance, before placing them back to her back.

Hinata was next to arrive though both her teammate and her sensei's faces held a look of questioning at her large backpack.

"Um Hinata do you think you might have over packed?" Kurenai asked.

"No sensei why?" Hinata replied.

The leader of team eight motioned Hinata to come over to her so she could examine what all was inside the backpack. While everything inside it was useful, some would not be suitable for the dry climate along the borders of the lands of earth and fire, but there was no time to send her back to leave some of the equipment behind.

"Hinata a quick lesson for the future if you are going to take along everything that is inside the backpack then you should invest in sealing scrolls, but for this mission you'll have to carry all that you've brought." Kurenai said to her over packed student. Hinata nodded before sitting down waiting for the teams last two members.

"Where is Kiba he should be here already?" Mito said to her teacher and fellow student. Both shrugged their shoulders not knowing.

Mito then narrowed her eyes when she saw a dust cloud far away down the road.

Her fellow teammates noticed and narrowed their eyes as well.

Kiba had overslept and ran to the gate where his team was waiting, Akamaru alongside him with his tongue smacking against the air as the duo ran. He soon saw the gate and continued to run since he was already late. He started to slow down too late and crashed into Mito knocking both of them down to the ground.

"Kiba get off of me now or you'll be in a lot of pain." The young kunoichi said in a too sweetly tone of voice that promised pain for the feral boy if he didn't comply.

Kiba immediately jumped off of her not wanting to anger the Uzumaki heiress.

"Yes ma'am!" Kiba said with a salute fearing for himself.

"Good boy, and you've been keeping him out of trouble right Akamaru?" Mito said as she knelt down and petted the white furred puppy. Akamaru barked and nodded his head excitedly.

"Good now that we're all here we can begin the mission." Kurenai said gaining her genin's attention.

"We're heading to the borderlands and will patrol for two weeks before being relieved and returning to the village." The sensei said making sure her genin knew what their job was.

Team eight began to pass through the gates before two chunin stopped them. The two chunin were Kotetsu and Izumo known locally to the ninja forces as the immortal chunin as they never took part in the jounin examinations or field promotions, they have also been called the eternal gatekeepers as they more often than not were on guard duty for the village gate.

"What's the reason for leaving the village Kurenai?" Kotetsu questioned.

"Team eight and I are leaving for a C-rank mission Kotetsu." Kurenai told him before signing her team out and handing the gatekeeper a copy of her mission's documents.

"Alright then see you all in two weeks time." Kotetsu told the group.

They all nodded before heading outside the village, some for the first time ever.

The group traveled along the dirt road all day before setting up camp for the night.

"Tomorrow we will be at the border and begin patrolling understood?" Kurenai told her charges.

The genin nodded knowing that no words needed to be said for this mission.

"I'll begin teaching you a useful jutsu starting tonight, its called Raiton: Shock palm. It does exactly as its name implies, by releasing an electrical charge through contact usually by touch of the hand or palm. It is a useful distraction technique that can leave your opponent open for a stronger attack that could finish them off. There is only a single seal for this jutsu and it is the bird seal, after forming the seal you have to imagine electrical currents running through your palms. We'll be practicing on these rocks nearby, if done correctly then the rocks should be burned where you placed your palms." Kurenai lectured the young ninjas.

Mito decided to ask a question after Kurenai's lecture,"Sensei can it be used for anything other than a distraction?"

"Yes, if more chakra is pushed through than the technique can become a killing blow but only if the area receiving the technique is an essential part of the body such as the heart or head." Kurenai said, with a smile knowing that her students had questions that actually pertained to their training.

"Now I want all three of you to try the technique on the rocks." The teacher said to her pupils.

The three genin tried the technique on the rocks though one had much more success than the others due to the technique being her affinity.

Kiba's rock had a tiny scorch mark being no bigger than a centimeter, Hinata had more success but not by much hers only being about two centimeters while Mito had the most success with her rock having a scorch mark the size of her hand.

"Impressive you three, I only expected one of you to actually leave a scorch mark on the rock, stop for the night and we'll continue tomorrow." Kurenai said.

Team eight then rested for the rest of night before waking up at the crack of dawn the next day.

The team started once again to journey to the border. They reached the borderlands by noon and soon began patrolling. Soon it became nightfall and they set up camp once again.

"Starting tonight we will all sleep in shifts due to how close we are to a land of enemy ninja. Are there any volunteers for who goes when?" The teacher asked her pupils.

"I volunteer to have first watch Kurenai-sensei." Mito said.

Kiba spoke up next saying that he would be fine with the second watch and Hinata had no oppositions for the third watch.

Kurenai had no problems with their choices and proceeded to start the watches.

"Mito wake Kiba up in an hour and half for his watch." Kurenai told her pupil.

Mito watched as her team soon fell asleep around her, the hour and a half was a completely silent time the only noise were the calls and chirps of the insects. The borderlands were a barren place, there were no dense forests for a couple of miles unlike the majority of fire country. This was because of the battles fought here during the wars. Soon Mito's watch time was up and she began to shake Kiba lightly to wake him so he could begin his turn. The feral boy woke up shortly after Mito began.

"Guess it's my turn Hime." The Inuzuka heir said with a yawn.

"Yeah and stop calling me that name, you know how I feel about it." The uzumaki Heiress said with a playful tone.

"Anyway I'll be back in a moment I need to go tot he bathroom don't even think of peeking." She said, her voice promising pain if the feral boy did.

Kiba nodded and sat on one of the rocks looking bored.

Mito finished her business in the woods when she heard a two voices. She put her back up against a tree and listened to the conversation

"Then you will do your part in the invasion then Mizuki." She heard one voice say.

"Tch as long I get the power you're promising then I would do anything to Konoha during that invasion." the other voice said sounding distinctly familiar to Mito.

"Very well then, during the invasion in the final round then you have your orders, fail and Orochimaru-sama will be very displeased."

Mito waited for a few minutes before breathing a sigh of relief,"_ I better tell sensei about what I just heard._" The red haired girl thought to herself before returning to camp and waking Kurenai up.

"What is it Mito?" Kurenai asked after getting up.

Mito told all that she had heard informing her sensei of what was going to happen to Konoha soon.

"I see. This definitely needs to be relayed to Hokage-sama as soon as we return, its a very lucky event that you heard all that Mito, now the village can prepare for it." Kurenai said taking in all the information before praising her genin.

"_it was very lucky indeed that information will save lives Mito._"Kurenai thought to herself before returning to sleep.

**End chapter**

** Alright that's a wrap on chapter six, sorry if it seems a little short guys but I have to return to school and I wanted to get one more chapter out beforehand, I plan to finish team eight's C-rank by the next chapter or the chapter after. Chapter Seven will take awhile to make but I plan for it to be a long chapter. Till next time, this is Amxal and I hope everyone stays for the next chapter.**


End file.
